A Fleeting Memory
by Koshiwa-chan
Summary: Robin and Amon lost their memories after the factory collapsed, allowing both to live separate lives. When Robin and Michael are together, a fateful day awaits her and Amon as they meet in Harry’s Café, both with feelings of nostalgia. AmonxRobin, Lemon.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

**S****UMMARY **

Robin and Amon both lost their memories after the factory collapsed, allowing both to go their separate ways inevitably. When Robin and Michael are together, a fateful day awaits her and Amon as they meet in Harry's Café, both with feelings of nostalgia and familiarity for one another. Who is she? He would ask. Who is he? She would ask. Will our two protagonists ever be together after such a long time of not seeing each other? Only time can tell.

* * *

The strong stench of medicine overwhelmed the tiny atmosphere. Traces of diseases came and went, patients lingered and checked out. Nothing but a white, blinding light lingered above, alone. Even with her eyes closed, it seemed as if the light dithered in one specific direction right above her. It was inevitable. Pain was throbbing from her body. Absolute pain, misery and unimaginable aching. Staring at nothing, she tried desperately to search for the place where the treacherous pain originated. It was all over – as if a thousand ants made their way towards her flesh, gripping and biting into every inch of skin they could crawl on. Sweating, her eyes opened.

Blurry images of an old, worn-out ceiling and fluorescent light poured into her eyes. She remembered…

…images of a large factory…collapsing?

Instinctively turning to her left, she saw large colorless curtains attached to a metal pole that went horizontal from one side of the wall to the other. Ruffs of it pulled to the side, she saw another bed and patient who rested under the blankets.

There was a knock on the door, and she heard a loud, worried cry outburst from a woman's voice.

"I have to see her. How badly injured is she?" In came a woman, with tan, medium-length layered hair in a cashmere dark indigo sweater, jeans with a purse – running towards the girl's bedside. Behind her, ran a teenage boy, messy hair with a turquoise jacket and jeans, behind him – a more mature woman, her hair combed neatly, in a business woman's suit. Behind her, a tall nurse ran after them, with a clipboard and worried expression on her face.

"Robin! How are you feeling?" They asked. The patient twitched.

Robin…? She could not remember. Why were these people were talking to her?

Absentmindedly, the loud woman hugged the girl, crying with joy and telling her that it was okay and glad that she was alive. Robin, the patient…seemed awed at her sudden embrace. Her chapped lips opened to say something, but she couldn't make it out in words.

"I…" Robin said quietly, her vision blurring. She gently spoke in her soft tone voice. "Who are you?" Robin looked up, glancing at the other two people accompanying this woman, "And who are you?" The young boy gasped, as if searching for a logical explanation for her replies.

The woman let go of the embrace, her eyes widened at her words. "Robin…what're you talking about?" She spoke, a little bit confused and shocked. The other two stared, worried expressions ran across their faces.

"I asked, who are you?" Robin gripped onto her chest, the pain not stopping had come to seize and drain her energy. Robin grunted, her instincts telling her to head out and relieve this pain as soon as possible. She clutched onto herself, running swiftly out the door.

"Robin, wait!" The woman tried to run out after her, with the nurse following her as well. "Ms. Doujima…!" The older woman and young man followed behind. "I think she's had a memory lapse or something." The young man stated.


	2. A Familiar Face

**Chapter 1: A Familiar Face**

The winter season arrived beautifully on the luminous streets of Japan. Holiday decorations outspread with colorful lights that embraced the streets, a thick layer of pure white snow on the grounds and buildings, like frosting on gingerbread neighborhoods. The sky was clear with a few clouds in sight. The wintry air was cold, but many people rejoiced the lively celebrations as the streets crowded with people preparing for the upcoming season.

Step, step, step. Footsteps made in the snow.

"Robin…wait up." A man stepped out of the driver's seat, locking his car as he came out. He had a lean frame and dark auburn, medium-styled hair. He wore orange, off-red tinted glasses, and had on a dark russet semi-formal coat, his hands carried a small brown bag.

Turning around in the splendor of the morning's light, the girl – Robin, smiled with grace and happiness at her loving man. Her tan hair gleamed with radiance, as her emerald eyes shone happily at the man who stood in front of her. Indulged on her slender but grown figure, was a dark maroon wool jacket, over along, black laced dress that covered until her legs all the way. Her black Mary Janes on black knee highs stepped on the inch of snow as she trudged forward and lent out a hand.

"Come on, Michael." She urged, and stepped in front of the glass door of the Café. Pulling the door open, Michael motioned Robin to go in, and followed her as she walked.

A lean pale man stood behind the counter, drying glassware as they came in. Robin smiled.

"Good morning, Master." She said as she took a seat in front of the bar.

"Well good morning to you, too, Robin. How is the holiday season treating you?" The Master at Harry's had a way with his nice, gentle and quiet toned voice.

"It's been quite busy around town lately. But, we've made our stops and we're almost done preparing for Christmas." She happily said as she snuggled next to her fiancé.

"That's nice. It has been pretty busy with all the decorating and cooking. Well, what would you like to drink today?"

"A warm espresso would be good."

"Ah, of course." He said, and walked towards the back to making her order.

Robin turned to her fiancé. "I can't wait. Once New Years' hits, we're getting married." She happily smiled, that joyful smile that has been on her face a lot lately.

Her fiancé looked back at her, "Silly goose." And kissed her on the cheek. Suddenly, a ring tone sprung into the atmosphere.

Michael flipped out his cell, greeting the caller. "Hello? Yes, fine. Alright. I'll be there." And hung up shortly thereafter.

Robin's smile turned into curiosity, but disappointment as she knew what was coming.

"You have to leave, don't you?" Robin's expression grew sad, the thought of her man leaving her to go to work at a beautiful winter day like this.

"I'm sorry. I'll stop by your apartment after work, kay?" He said, and gave her a kiss good-bye.

She sighed, "I guess…" He left the small brown bag in his chair, grabbed his coat, and headed out the door.

Robin never intended to be jealous of her fiancé's work habits, but she never thought he would have been so busy…not just around the holidays, but regularly as well. She turned around, her hot cup of espresso awaiting her. She smiled, lifting up the cup with her gloved hands, breathing in the coffee smell, taking a sip.

"It's not bitter to you?" The Master asked.

"No. It's odd, it feels like I'm used to this." She smiled.

"Of course." He nodded, and continued on with his drying.

Slow classical music played in the café, as she closed her eyes, humming quietly to herself the melody of the song.

Suddenly, a gush of cold air came into the warm café, leaving the back of her exposed to the coldness. She shivered, but continued to sip her espresso, indulging in the warmth it gave her body.

Step, step, step. Footsteps of someone walking briskly. The chair scooted out, then in.

"Welcome, Mr. Amon. The usual?" Harry asked.

The man nodded.

Somebody sat in the seat one away from her, the only dividing seat was the one with her small brown bag in it – the one where her Michael sat just minutes ago. She turned to her left, curious at the figure, only to look away when she did.

He had a broad stature; he had long, charcoal hair shoulder-length, with only a black wardrobe covering him. He wore black gloves, a grim tone contrasted with him and the atmosphere. He seemed intimidating, his elegant features would have had anybody stare in wordless admiration.

However, that was not why Robin looked away.

He looked…familiar to her. Like she's seen him…somewhere, somehow. The man glanced her direction to catch her staring at him deep in thought. She realized this only seconds after, and looked away.

She shook her head, as if something tainted her mind just now, and she was trying to get rid of it. She concentrated on the swirls her espresso made, and the light odorless steam it was giving off. The man was tense, she could sense, ever since she glanced his way. She felt apologetic to the man, but something blocked her from looking over at him again.

She noticed him clicking his cell phone, as if receiving a phone call. He sighed, and started to head to the entrance. A gush of cold wind rocked the atmosphere, Robin's hair flowing the opposite direction. She looked down, her mind full of thoughts and decisions. Suddenly, she got up, picked up her brown bag, and followed his direction.

When she arrived outside, she witnessed a fine, black car with a woman inside. She was scooting to the passenger side, allowing the man to get into the driver's side. He started up the engine, as she saw the woman reaching over, tugging at his broad shoulders, and half-embracing him with her model-like features. She was a woman around the same age as him, judging by her appearance, and a woman with a kind-hearted appearance. She watched as the shiny black car roared into life, backing up and then driving up quickly on the hill, disappearing into the distance.

Robin looked down, she didn't know why she was so persistent. She usually didn't let things like a familiar face make her move. Nonetheless, she headed down the street, grabbing a hold of herself from the cold air.


	3. Mr Amon, was it?

**Chapter 2:****"Mr. ****Amon****…was it?" **

It was almost mid-afternoon when Robin found herself still sitting on the side of a sandbox in a playground in the park she passes by everyday. She looked up, soft tunes of the wind gushing towards her. The park was almost entirely deserted, with everyone shopping for holiday gifts and staying in their homes with family and friends, away from the cold that lingered outside.

Robin exhaled, her breath becoming white puffs of air that became visible. She closed her eyes, softly listening to animal sounds and the wintry nature around her. She examined the park all over, her eyes suddenly stopping at the lake that was across from her view. It seems as if she's been here before; it was all too surreal and familiar.

She had images of a long-haired girl sitting in front of the lake, painting the beautiful landscapes, and fire lit everywhere. Something in her head hurt, the more she thought about familiar places and those memories, the more she had to stop from the constant aching. She couldn't remember no matter how hard she tried. Giving up, Robin stood up, walking away from the playground.

Robin witnessed a few crows gawking on the ground, pecking their beaks at the snow, as if searching for something. She gave a wincing smile, and trudged along forward from the feet of snow.

Robin made her way in the inner city of Tokyo, nearly slowing down in front of every building she came upon. She was curious at all the festivity and people ransacking stores for perfect gifts for loved ones. She smiled to herself, thinking how wonderful it would be in the near future. There were cafés, restaurants, shopping malls, barber shops, bookstores, many things she loved to see.

Suddenly, thick, black gates of metal appeared next to Robin, her walk had made it farther than she anticipated. She looked inside the cracks of the metal gate, a vast alignment of large buildings and a center mansion appeared what seemed like miles away from her. In front were garnishing of plants, even in the winter time they seemed to looked beautiful. Robin never came upon this residence – well, she never walked by herself for a long time before, and she was awed at the splendid designs the place held.

Just then, a black shiny car pulled up – a black shiny car that looked all too recognizable. Not just in Robin's past, but from just this morning. She gasped, unexpected for the car to show up right there. The gate opened for the car, as Robin stood dumbfounded, staring at the car window pulling up.

Her eyes followed the car, all the way until the car was inside, and began to wonder. Was this a coincidence? Did that man and woman she saw earlier occupy this great land? As the car moved further and further away from her, she still stared at it, curious at if it was really the two in the car. As someone got out of the car, she struggled to see who it was, for they parked quite far away from the gate.

It was the man she saw at the café and the woman, she made out. The two walked on forward, as Robin caught a glimpse of the man turning her direction to look at her a last time before he opened the door for the woman and both disappeared inside. Robin found herself still staring, as if she half-expected the man to walk outside and ask her something. Sighing, she found herself walking off instead, to the direction of her apartment complex.

* * *

** Inside the manor**

Entering the warm, large corridors, the man was followed by the woman, her face down but smiling.

"Odd girl. She seems to have taken an interest in you."

The man turned, letting out a suggestive teasing snicker. The woman couldn't help but find herself a little insulted by his choice of expression, but followed him steadily nonetheless.

"Well, she followed you from the café to here. I wonder how she knows where you live." The woman found herself thinking loudly, but with no harm intended, only to lighten up the atmosphere with a few jokes and laughs.

Suddenly, the man turned full face to her, grabbing a hold of her waist with his strong arms. His face was inches away from hers.

"Amon…?"

The woman let out a surprised tone, clutching onto him as if she would fall if she didn't.

"Are you jealous, Touko?" He gave a teasing smile, then opened his mouth to plant a small kiss on her lips. Touko was satisfied by his reaction, and gave a kiss back. She giggled, but still holding onto his masculine form.

"Does she not look at all familiar to you?" She replied, cautious to not strike a nerve.

Images of the girl came into Amon's head, as he desperately tried to find an explanation of where he's seen her before. She did look familiar to him, but his headache discontinued him from searching her origin, and rather to be satisfied with the woman in front of him.

"It doesn't matter." He simply stated, and let go of the woman, making his way towards the stairs.

* * *

** In****side**** the apartment**

It was late night when Robin finally heard an engine outside her apartment, turning off as she stirred in her dreams. Moments later, she heard the unlocking of her front door, the shuffling of clothes, and footsteps walking in her direction. Her door opened, a man peered inside at his sleeping angel fast asleep.

Turning, Robin's sheets were partially scooted downwards, past her chest and unveiling her petite naked figure. Michael walked inside besides her, pulling the sheets up, covering her form gently. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead, then on her nose, and lastly on her lips. The moon's bright winter light shone on her pale face, illuminating the gentle and soft tone her skin carried. She lifted her eyes, boldly staring at her loving man planting kisses on her. She reciprocated, but paused when he began to grope her sides, the uncomfortable thought of that overwhelmed her. Suddenly, images of the man she encountered earlier poured into her mind. His stare and his appearance, all making her rather uncomfortable at her man's doing right now. She gasped, pushing Michael away before he could reach any further.

"Not until New Year's…" Robin whispered, the only excuse she could think of.

Michael gave out a chuckle, "Got it." And wiped away a few strands of her hair, smiling.

"You're back so soon." Robin said, hugging him. "Are you hungry? I left some dinner in the refrigerator."

Robin motioned to climb out of bed, to prepare it for him. Michael stopped her in her tracks.

"It's fine, I ate already." He smiled, motioning her to get back into bed. She complied, laying on her back again.

"I won't bother you, then. Get some sleep." He said, kissing her on the cheek then walking towards the exit.

"Good night." Robin whispered, and made her way back into the white sheets that engulfed her bed.

After Michael left, Robin sighed, staring up at the blank ceiling of her room. She looked outside, at the city view her apartment had. Then she turned back around, thinking about the man she had encountered just this morning.

"Mr. Amon…was it?" She whispered quietly. Smiling, she closed her eyes and drifted into a deep slumber, anxious of awaiting for the next day to come.


	4. In the Rain

**Chapter 3: ****In the Rain**

Robin sat upright, clutching onto her bed sheets as she opened her eyes. She looked outside, immediately animated at the beautiful landscape. She smiled, slipping out of bed. She made her way towards her small bathroom that shared a door with her room, and turned on the water in the bath. This was her usual routine, a bath early in the morning and one when she got home.

Sliding down gently into the hot bath, Robin braced herself as she reached over for her towel. Wiping her face, she turned off the water a little bit, now with only a quiet echo of the small running water in the bathroom. She sighed, wiping her hands, arms, then her body with the towel and relaxing herself.

After she was done with the bath, Robin made her way towards the kitchen. With a white towel draped around her neck, she started to make coffee and breakfast. Humming a familiar tune, she set a clean dish to the side counter, bringing out materials she needed for her breakfast. Robin drank her coffee slowly, and bit her toast. She looked over to the living room, and there – Michael was sleeping on the largest couch. Robin smiled, chewing her breakfast while examining his sleep habits. She reached over to slid his blanket comfortably towards his neck, tucking him in as he stirred a little.

After she was done, Robin immediately got dressed and headed out the door, after giving her sleepy Michael a good-bye kiss.

Sighing, Robin headed towards the front parking lot, turning on her Vespa. It roared to life as she rode down the road with her long-strapped bag on her lap, slung diagonally over her body.

The Vespa came to a stop at a familiar place – in front of a vast alignment of large buildings and a center mansion. In the front were garnishing of plants, even in the winter time they seemed to looked beautiful. Robin came for the second time to this place, searching for the man she encountered the day before. To her luck, the mysterious man robed in all black was walking out of the main entrance and to his car. Robin waited impatiently for the shiny black car to back out of the driveway and see her at the gates.

Once it did, Robin stopped it by standing in front of the car's way. The man beeped his horn, urging Robin to get out of his way. Robin smiled, still standing there and blocking his way. Finally, the car's engine stopped, as the man in the driver's seat came out and headed for Robin's direction.

"What do you want?" His tone came off cold, and his expression remained unreadable, with no sense of humane characteristic in them whatsoever.

"I wanted to see you." Robin gestured forward, giving off a sheepish smile.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Robin. Robin Sena. And you're Mr. Amon, right?" Robin remembered the Master at Harry's calling him that the previous day.

Something flickered in his mind. _Robin __Sena__ – _a peculiar name to him. One that he's heard before.

"Get out of my way unless you want to be run over." He faced his back to her, getting into his car again.

"Wait, I…" Before she could finish her sentence, he rode off, slithering his car past her.

Robin was disappointed, she just wanted to see him and ask him about his background. He caught her attention, and she wasn't going to stop until she figured out who he was. Sighing, she walked towards the gate, plopping herself down in the corner.

* * *

Thunder roared into the sky, filling the atmosphere with grim tones of gray and lightning flashing every direction. Robin still sat in the corner – unmoved at the sudden change. Her legs were tucked in, her arms braced over her knees. She looked up, exhausted – she had been waiting the whole day. She didn't know she had such a stubborn personality – she never persisted for so long, but she did this time. She lay her head on her lap again, her eyes felt heavy at the moment. She closed her eyes, for what seemed like two minutes…

A flash of light steered in the raining zone, the headlights shining at Robin. She stirred, but ignored it.

It was that, shiny, black car. Amon pulled up, stopping inches before the hood hit Robin. He grunted, sighing but still managed to get out of the car, walking over to Robin.

He kicked her gently.

"My house isn't a homeless shelter." Amon kicked her again, but only to expect a slight movement from her. He had a disgusted expression, but nonetheless, picked her up in his arms and carried her to the car. He threw her down in the passenger seat, walking over to the driver's side. The gate opened for him, as he drove in to his home.

* * *

Stirring, Robin breathed heavily and peacefully, as she was slow to open her eyes. It felt warm and soft. Robin opened her eyes, the sudden environment changed drastically. She saw a large room – one with modern furniture, clean, organized, and warm. To the opposite side of her was a closed door, accompanied by many tables and a window next to the bed she was on. She sat upright, wondering what had happened.

The room was practically vacant, as her memory came back to her. She was outside, in the rain, waiting for this stranger who had her in awe to come back. She presumed that he was the one who brought her here, and smiled at the thought.

She stepped out of bed, heading towards the closed door as wonders of artwork and furnishing passed her by. She reached for the doorknob, and realized a long hallway awaiting her. She looked to the left, and looked to right, and decided to head left, where the end of the hallway seemed to go. It was a huge hallway – it seemed every other feet, there was a chandelier hanging above.

Suddenly, she stopped in mid step.

"You should know better than anyone in the company." She heard his voice. Where was it coming from?

"Yes, sir." Another voice, one she didn't recognize.

"Leave as soon as possible."

"But, sir…" There was a noise of shuffling, and then a door opened not far from where Robin was standing.

A man in a suit walked out, an upsetting expression drenched over his pale face. He glanced at Robin, and went on his way, looking ashamed and pitiful. Her eyes followed him, wondering what had made him so upset.

Robin glanced in the doorway, surprised to see a woman accompanying him – the same woman from before. She immediately retreated herself, leaning against the wall outside the door so they didn't notice her.

"That was a bit too harsh, don't you think?" The woman spoke softly. "It's not really his fault."

Amon glanced at her with a cruel look, and then put his hand on top of hers. He was sitting at his grand desk, and she stood beside him. She smirked, bending down to plant a kiss on him.

Robin witnessed this, and couldn't help but to feel a little disheartened. She sighed, getting ready to walk off, when…

"She would stay in the rain for you, how cute." Touko laughed.

Amon looked away, "She's a nuisance."

Robin bit her lips, stopping midway in her tracks.

Suddenly, a maid spotted Robin, walked up to her to greet her.

"Miss, what are you doing here? You should be resting in the room set for you. Oh, are you here to see Mr. Amon? He's in a meeting right now." The maid spoke softly.

Robin turned to gesture her to not talk, but found Amon and Touko walking towards her already. She turned, smiling crookedly and turned to leave…

"It's rude to eavesdrop." Amon stated, his eyebrows arched forward to depict an aggravated look. Touko stood beside him, gripping onto his jacket.

The maid was startled, turned to bow to Amon. "Good day, sir."

Robin turned, "I didn't mean to, I was just looking and I happened to stumble across your room." By now, Robin was a little annoyed at Amon's attempt of attacking her sensitivity each time he spoke to her. She was usually forgiving and sympathetic towards anything she gave her effort into – but not this time.

Robin sighed, turning around and realizing her wardrobe. She was wearing a nightgown, as all her clothes had been wet and soaked. It was apparent she was studying her current clothes and where her other clothes had gone.

The maid followed her, "Your clothes are in the room." Robin nodded, and headed for the room she came from. Amon followed, motioning Touko not to follow.

Robin found her dried clothing hanging on a chair, and grabbed the full stack with one swipe. She headed towards the bathroom, unbuttoned the nightgown on the way.

"When are you going to stop it?" Amon asked. Robin jumped a little, as if she didn't expect him to be right there.

"Stop what?" Robin asked, a wondering face looking at him.

"Stop following me around."

Robin looked at him blankly. She thought he knew such a simple answer. "I just wondered why you looked so familiar. All I wanted to know was who you were, but you wouldn't tell me anything."

He sighed, heading for the exit without another word.

She smiled, then headed into the restroom to change.

Then, Robin's cell went off.

"Hello?" She answered. Amon stopped in his tracks, hearing her voice echo throughout the bathroom. Secretly, he didn't really mind her following him around. He's seen her somewhere before, but he couldn't figure out where. If she was a stranger to him, he wouldn't really have put up with her this long – Robin wasn't the only curious one.

"Ah, I slept over a friend's house."

Amon glanced towards the bathroom with an almost curious and disgusted expression at her response. Friend? Who was she kidding?

"Alright, I'll be there shortly then. I'll see you. Bye." And hung up.

He was out the door when she came out, fully dressed.


	5. Alcoholic Drinks

**Chapter 5: Alcoholic Drinks  
**

It was nearly morning when Robin reached Michael , her excitement grew at the thought of him awaiting her at her apartment. She smiled when she saw his figure in the third floor of the building, waiting outside for her.

She smiled, huffing and puffing as she ran upstairs to greet him. She smiled, as he leaned towards her, catching her right before she fell.

"Slow down there." He smiled, and gave her a warm hug. "Want to go somewhere today?"

Robin smiled widely. Michael never usually asked her for a day out, at all. Usually only she always worried about things like that.

"Anywhere." Robin twisted the doorknob, the couple walking in hand-in-hand.

"Well, my boss said that there's going to be a corporate dinner party he's holding today. It's pretty rare he ever does anything like that. They want to celebrate a collateral between our company and another." He said happily, as if all the hard work he did for the past couple of months had finally be justified.

"That's really great news," Robin looked at him, "Are you sure I can come?"

"Oh, yeah. We're allowed to take special guests." He winked at her, at the word, "special".

"Well, the party is at noon, but it's a long drive to the company. Better get ready." He got up to walk to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Robin briefly remembered that it was about an hour and a half drive there. She'd been to his job once, but got lost because she rode by herself and ended up not going anyway.

She wondered how a big, corporate party would be. She had never been to one before.

Robin had nothing fancy, but she did have a special dress she's had for a long time and have been saving for a special occasion. It wasn't an elaborate dress, but it did compliment her figure. It was plain black with large buttons that started from the top all the way to the bottom. The collar was wide-necked and far stretched, so it revealed Robin's shoulders a bit, not that it was anything she should hide. The sleeves were long and outstretched up until her wrists and had the hem of lace on it, revealing a cutesy touch to it. The dress itself had a downward "V" stretch towards the waist, which revealed Robin's petite and skinny figure, while billowing out with frills towards the skirt area. The dress was a little longer than knee length, with which Robin wore black knee highs so her knees were only revealed a little and black Mary Janes with low heels. Robin wrapped a scarlet-colored scarf around her to seclude the area of bare skin that the dress had revealed. She put on a scarlet-colored jacket that stopped around her thighs and wore her hair in that usual style she was known for. She turned around, surprised at Michael's all-too casual look.

"Isn't it a corporate party? Shouldn't you be dressier?" Robin looked at him.

"He's not going to mind something like that. This is fine." Michael smiled.

Robin glanced down, a little bit embarrassed at her excitement to dress in her best clothes.

"You look cute." He nodded, then started for the door.

"Maybe I'm too dressy." Robin motioned to go and get changed again, but Michael stopped her.

"It's fine. You look really pretty in that." He smiled, grabbing a hold of her waist to push her towards the door.

Robin sighed, and the two walked out the door, locking it behind them.

The sun was pretty much setting by the time they reached the company, with Robin quietly dozing in the passenger seat. It was winter, and it got dark quite soon.

"Robin…" Michael shook her gently, whispering in her ear.

Robin opened her eyes, finding herself stare at Michael's face and the wintry air coming inside the comfortable and warm car.

"Hmm…oh, are we here already?" She looked up at the darkening sky, a little bit dazed.

"Wow…that went by really fast." She spoke, and stepped out of the car. She shivered, the cold air hitting her directly.

"Are you cold?" Michael asked, taking off his jacket to put on top of hers.

Robin swayed away, "No, I'm fine." She didn't want him to be cold, and so the two walked inside the building guarded by security who asked for identification.

Once inside, Robin could sense the elegance and it was like a whole other world to her. It was highly sophisticated, and Robin wondered how she couldn't have known that Michael worked at such a company.

"I didn't know your company was this fancy."

"This isn't the company I work for. We're having the party at the collaborating company's headquarters."

"Oh, I see." Robin said, locking onto Michael's hand.

She saw many men and women from the company dress in evening wear, a bit intimidated that she was the youngest one there.

Then, a tall, gray-haired man with an almost irritatingly ambiguous look came across the room. He dressed in a complete off-gray suit with a dark red tie.

"So this is the lovely lady." He spoke with care and a as-a-matter-of-factly tone.

Michael smiled, stepping forward with Robin. Robin was surprised, and turned to Michael for a response. He shrugged, whispering to her that this was his boss.

She turned back around, shook his hand, and greeted him warmly,

"Yes, hello, sir. My name is Robin, nice to meet you." She smiled crookedly.

"I've heard. I'm Zaizen. Takuma Zaizen." Robin felt as if she was meeting Michael's parents rather than his boss. She felt nervous and a bit dumbfounded as she never really thought about preparing for this moment – she knew she were to meet with Michael's boss soon or later, she never thought about preparing for it.

It was perhaps fifteen minutes into the party when everyone started making toasts and chit-chatting with one another.

"Do you want something to drink?" Michael asked.

Robin shook her head, but he proceeded.

"I need to use the restroom." Robin said, holding onto herself tightly.

"Oh, alright. Do you know where it is?" Michael asked.

Robin shook her head as Michael told her where to go. She nodded, and the two agreed to meet back in front of the bar table when Robin was finished. She walked briskly there, as if attempting to get away from the crowd.

Finally, she found the restroom – it was simply down the hall and to the left, nobody could miss it – women were coming in and out one at a time.

She met with her own reflection once she entered, staring at her rosy cheeks, quickly walking towards the sink to splash water on it. For some reason, she just didn't feel comfortable in that type of environment. She looked beside her, a row of middle-aged women spent half their time in the bathroom combing their hair, or putting on makeup. One particular attractive woman was sitting in a chair, attempting to zip the back of her all-too-tight dress. She looked stiff, but still looked determined to put herself in such a head-turning outfit. Robin wiped her hands and face with the towels hanging around, surprised that the company had such a homey touch to it. She fixed her outfit, and headed out the door.

Outside, she examined left and right, and remembered she had come from the left, and starting heading down the hall.

She just took a few steps when she heard something that caught her attention.

"YOU!" It was a male's voice, one that she's heard before.

Stopping in her tracks, Robin abruptly turned around to see who just yelled.

To her surprise, it was Mr. Amon – the same one that had just been so quiet and caustic the day before. He looked out of it, as if in a daze and didn't stop to try and figure out who was catching his attention. He walked in a sloppy manner, not the usual poise and movement he was seen in. He caught onto her, grabbing her by the collar only to make her realize that his scent was filled with strong alcohol.

She looked at him with a shocked face, breathing in the stench of alcohol that explained his behavior. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her his direction. Surprised, she reluctantly was pushed into him, looking up at his sheepish expression.

"Mr. Amon? Are you okay?" She asked, a bit surprised at her own reaction. She didn't expect herself to be saying that, but she did.

He didn't answer.

A bit repulsed, Robin tried to shake his hands off, but even under an unclear state of mind, his grip was still strong as ever. He slowly started to bend down, reaching eye level with her. His eyes were off focus it seemed, but he had stared at Robin so intently. She didn't like the look in his eyes, those eyes seemed to look right through her. His alcoholic scent over fumed her, Robin wondered just how much he had drank. He swayed away, almost collapsing when she caught him in time.

"How much did you drink?" She asked, not expecting an answer back. She was surprised – she expected someone with such a confident and self-reliant personality would've been at least alcohol-tolerant.

"I couldn't get you off my mind." He said in a muted, hollow voice.

A chill ran down her spine. What was this she was witnessing? This was completely a different side of him – one that made her feel awkward and helpless, and a little warm.

She had a tight grip on his outer coat, being lost in the moment.

"I'm kidding." He said. He didn't seem drunk after all, but she wasn't so sure; she kept her distance.

"I didn't know you were a part of this company." She said, in another form of asking him why he was there.

He smirked – the first time she really saw his face up close like that, and it was a smile. He gently pushed her back, all the way back until her back met with the wall behind her.

He looked down at her, as if knowing something she didn't.

"Yeah. I am."

"I guess it's a small world." She replied.

He reached over to Robin's side with his hands, as if feeling inclined to touch his with hers – he felt attracted to her for some reason. It was that simple. He wanted to explain it, maybe it was the alcohol that was getting into his head.

She felt his touch, and he slowly grabbed her hand fully, pulling her closer to him.

Robin looked up, a bit curious and afraid at the same time. She never saw his face this close. He really was handsome, and someone she would've never believed to encounter in her life.

He looked at her – the familiar face still left him wondering why he was so inclined to think about her and be near her. He held onto her soft face, almost cupping half her face with his bare hand, feeling the hot rush of the blood coming from her heart, and onto her cheeks. She was flushed.

He brought Robin's face closer to him, staring into her emerald soul through those glass eyes, and felt as if nothing really mattered. For the time being, Robin's mind was fully entangled in him, not wondering what she should do anymore. Their noses touched each other, both feeling nervous and anxious at the touch when the attention of someone staring at them came into her realization.

Turning around, Amon and Robin saw Touko standing behind Amon. She was in a full business woman suit staring at the two. Amon and Robin never realized it, so perhaps she just got there – or perhaps they were too into each other at the time they didn't realize her coming.

Robin was alarmed, got up from her slouched position as reality sank deep into her. She just thought about Michael and panicked to herself into realizing what she got herself into. She gently pushed past Amon and ran towards the direction of the bathroom.

Touko stood there, an upset expression at the situation. Amon stood up and walked past her, reaching for a cigarette pack in his coat pocket. He found it, and took one out, reaching in for a lighter.

"I thought she was a nuisance." Touko reminded him, as if really taking his words to heart.

He didn't really need to give her an explanation – when they first started "seeing each other" Amon had reminded her that he wasn't a good choice for her since he never really cared for anybody else. She was there and they were around the same age.

Touko followed Amon into the main area, where many people gathered amongst themselves and getting ready for the actual dinner.

People divided the way for Amon's entrance as Robin saw. She stood next to Michael, both holding drinks in her hand. Robin never drank anything alcoholic, it was her first time.

"Ah, Mr. Amon." Zaizen approached him with a smile.

He made some announcements about when the project was going to start and how it was going to go. Robin stared with curiosity until finally, she saw that the colliding company Michael's company was with was…Amon's company.

She was already three glasses into her wine by the time the toasts were over, drinking nervously and hoping that she could forget about encountering him earlier. She couldn't look away from the man who was greeting all of those guests, being the business man she never knew he was.

Well, she didn't really know him at all. Did she?

Images of his face up close to her, and the vague smell of alcohol still lingered in her thoughts. She stared blankly in space, when Michael tapped her.

He noticed she was staring in Amon's direction.

"He's kinda young for someone running such a worldwide company, don't you think?"

"How old is he?" Robin asked, looking over to Michael.

"Only in his mid-twenties." Robin was starting to be a bit dizzy.

Robin would've guessed that if Michael hadn't told her. For some reason, she felt disheartened at the age gap between them.

"That woman is really pretty." Robin said, obviously staring at Touko who was standing next to him.

"Eh. I doubt he'll ever be serious about something like that."

Robin's attention turned to Michael.

"You seem to know him well."

"Well, it's just gossip around the office."

Smiling, he explained.

"She's our boss's daughter. It's probably convenient for us to have someone like that."

Robin stood, a bit dumbfounded. It really was a small world. She glanced over at the "couple" and saw a glimpse of Amon staring into her direction. His eyes didn't look away, which made Robin feel uneasy. She mentioned something to Michael, and he grabbed her hand, walking her towards the front door.

Outside, the cold air hit ten time worse than when they first arrived. The air was cold, especially at night. Robin was dazed, the wine finally getting to her. She held onto Michael, stepping forth and collapsing in a repeatedly fashion.

Finally, he picked her up and carried her to the direction where they came from. He opened the passenger door and set Robin inside, buckling her seat belt. She remained unconscious, sleeping and breathing steadily. Michael stepped inside the car, closing the door behind him. He sat there for a moment, and looked over at Robin.

Michael knew the feeling wouldn't go away. He was about to marry this girl in the new year, but he was already having doubts and second thoughts. In fact, he always worried about times like this.

Gently, he reached over to feel her cheeks on his hands – they were warm and she was asleep. Sighing, Michael thought about the look Robin gave Amon when he was explaining to her about him. There was a sad expression in her eyes – it was only fleeting, but Michael knew she never looked like that to anyone before. It had to be Amon.

Michael thought about Robin and Amon's past, the times in the STN-J and how Amon was appointed with being her guardian. Robin was clueless of this, and she never asked much about her past. He knew they've had feelings but never gave much thought into it – now it was becoming more and more apparent. In fact, Michael admittedly told himself he wasn't attracted to Robin, but her personality made his day brighter and he loved just having her around.

He probably knew this was inevitable.

Turning on the engine, Michael backed out of the parking space and drove forward into the night.


End file.
